


I Fear Empty Spaces

by liketogetlost



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her palm still buzzed cold in his, colder than ever, and it chilled him to the bone, to know why she felt that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fear Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of series three.

Grey fabric peeked out from beneath his bed covers, where Annie lay on his bed. His was the first room she'd come upon, after they'd first brought her home and she'd disappeared from the front door to be by herself.

Mitchell quietly stepped inside, placing a mug of tea on the nearby dresser. He knew she couldn't drink it, but no room with Annie in it seemed complete without a steaming hot or stone cold mug of tea. He stood in the middle of his room, his bare toes wiggling against the cold wood floor, knowing he should leave her alone but desperate to be around her, to see her, to hear her voice.

The bed covers shifted and Annie pulled them down to look at him over the thick comforter. He smiled warmly at her, feeling his hardened heart softening at the look of her. She still wore her ring. That made him glad, for some reason.

“I thought you don't sleep.” Speaking hurt his throat, like he might hurt _her_ if he spoke.

She moved the covers so he could see more of her face. She was paler than before, with dark circles beneath her eyes. Her bottom lip looked bitten red and he wanted nothing more than to sooth it with the pad of his thumb. When she spoke, she still sounded far away, like when she was talking to him and George through the television. “I don't, I just. Need to rest, somehow.”

Mitchell nodded, and turned to leave.

“Mitchell.” He turned back to see her shift herself onto her side. Strands of hair stuck to the sides of her cheeks where tears had dried them there. “Could you stay?” Her eyes reddened like she was set to cry again, and he felt his own eyes sting at the sight.

“'Course, Annie.” It felt good just to call her by her name again.

As he went to sit on the edge of his bed, she shook her head and held out her hand. He breathed in slowly, feeling like this first touch was the most important touch of his life. Her palm still buzzed cold in his, colder than ever, and it chilled him to the bone, to know why she felt that way.

The bed creaked beneath them as he lay down and slid over to rest behind Annie. She sighed, pulling his arm over her and lacing her fingers through his and he could swear he felt her eyes close. “It feels good. To feel, anything at all. When I was gone...” Her voice drifted, and he knew she didn't want to talk about it.

One hot tear escaped down his cheek and wet his pillow, reminding him of everything he wanted to forget.

“Annie.” His voice cracked, the sound thick and heavy in a room so silent it felt like they were on a different world. “I'm so sorry.”

“Hmm?” She sounded half-asleep as she hummed against the same pillow he lay on.

“How I treated you, before. I was... And the things I did, there's no excuse and God, Annie, if I could take it all back-”

“S'ok, Mitchell.” She squeezed his hand and he shut his eyes tight, pushing out more burning tears. “I mean, you did act like an arse.” But there was a smile in her voice.

He chuckled, gasping for breath and tried to calm himself. “Right.”

“But all of that seems... Everything from before feels like it happened ages ago. It doesn't matter anymore.” She seemed to move even closer to him, her back pressed tight to his chest. “I just want to be here, now. With you and George and Nina and... Don't leave, okay? Just, keep holding my hand. Please.” 

Mitchell held her tighter, and pressed his face into her hair. “I'm not going anywhere.”

\--

 

Soft feathers tickled his cheek. He brushed his hand over his face and heard someone giggle, and he found they weren't feathers but Annie's hair. 

Mitchell opened his eyes to find her smiling down at him, holding his sheets up to her chin and biting her bottom lip. Moonlight reflected in her eyes and his body felt fuzzy like after a long nap. He realized he'd been sleeping for hours. He hadn't slept in what felt like months. Four months, really. Ever since Annie was ripped away from him and he felt like something inside had been ripped away as well.

“You snore.” Annie giggled at him again, nudging his leg under the covers with her foot.

“What? I do not.”

“Not as loud as George, but yeah, you do.”

He shook his head and grinned at her, noticing even in the dark how the color had returned to her cheeks. He sat up and folded his hands in front of him. “Feeling better, then?”

“A bit, yeah.” She was still sliding her foot over his calf. It was then he noticed her bare shoulders, and their smooth skin shining in the light behind the sheets.

“Annie, are you, are you naked?”

Her eyes lit up and she ducked further behind the sheets. “I know, right? It just sort of happened!” She laughed, and snorted, and covered her mouth in embarrassment. “I mean, I just felt like being naked so I am!” 

Mitchell ran a hand over his face and into his hair, at once hypnotized by the bare skin he could see and sliding away from her in the bed. “That's, wow. I mean, I should go.”

“No, it's okay! I mean, Mitchell...” She seemed to move closer to him in just an instant, that familiar tingle of having her near leaving goosebumps down his arms. 

“Annie, I don't think, it's just so soon...”

“If you don't want to, I just, I thought-”

“Oh, God, no. Annie.” He swallowed hard, his heart pounding and suddenly the room had much less of a chill. Annie was close enough for her hair to tickle his cheek again and he felt heat flare up all through his body, even as her breath felt cool across his lips.

“Really, I want to. Don't you? I just, God. It sounds so stupid but I need you to touch me. And I need to touch you. Mitchell.” Her mouth ghosted over his and his jaw went slack as his eyes searched hers, finding nothing but need and hunger. She looked as if she craved his blood.

Then his mouth was on hers and the sheets were pulled down and he knew what Annie's skin felt like beneath his hands. Cool, and soft. It sent electricity through him wherever they touched. When she pulled off his shirt the hairs on his chest stood out against her breasts, and she laughed into his neck as she squirmed beneath the tickle of it. Her laugh made him harder, made him laugh along with her as he tasted her, still so alive and so Annie on his tongue, sweet and he'd never think to drink from her even if he could but the thought that she would be the most fantastic meal he'd ever have made him growl against her nipple and suck even harder.

She gasped and raked her fingers through his hair, along his back, down into the dip between his shoulder blades. It was like she couldn't touch enough of him at once, every caress of her hand a gentle kiss that seemed to warm the more they moved. 

He stopped and breathed heavy as he looked up at her through the hair that fell into his eyes. “Is it, good? I mean, can you feel me?”

“Yeah, yeah, it's good, but. Wait.” She kissed him again, harder, and moved over him until she straddled his lap. Her hands came to the sides of his head and she gasped into his mouth, kissing him deeper, her tongue sliding over his. 

“Like this, if I concentrate, I can feel everything.” 

“Like this?” Mitchell moved his hands up her thighs and found her, warmer and wet on his fingers and she moaned, resting her forehead on his and moving towards his touch for more. 

“Yeah, like that.”

She kissed him like the breath of life lived inside his lungs, and before long he could tell no difference between her skin and his, both hot and buzzing with lust. It was like she pulled energy from him, or he granted her more with each stroke of his fingers or each lick of her neck. He breathed her in deep, she smelled different, too. Like honey and milk, even like sweat. 

“Oh, please. Mitchell...” Annie moved one hand from his head and found him, hard and still in his trousers. They pulled apart for a moment so she could undo his zip and they both gasped like a thread had been broken. Quickly she pushed her fingers through his hair and held him close again as he opened his zip enough to find her, and pull her by her hips down over him.

“ _Annie_.” His voice was a rough and heavy breath over her shoulder, his fingers clenching deep into her flesh. She felt like life, full of breath and blood and heat, in his arms and as she moved her hips faster he could swear he felt a heart beating in time with his own against his chest.

Faster, and faster, and deeper and he wasn't going to last long, not with the brush of her hair on his neck and the lovely press of her mouth on his and the push and pull of her, working him into a sweat that started at his neck and traveled down his spine. 

“I felt it, Annie. God, I felt you go and I can feel you now, more than ever. Can you feel me, can you feel us?”

“Mitchell, God. Yes, I feel, I _feel_.” Annie shuddered above him, gasping silently and staring deep into his soul with dark, moon lit eyes and that was it, he was done for, and they fell over the edge together. He felt her and she felt him and the monster didn't rear itself, this time. Not with her. He wrapped his arms around her as they caught their breath, and she didn't move her hands from his head and he didn't let go even when she pulled him down to lay against the pillows. 

The sound of a bird crying outside was the first thing to pull him back to earth. Until then he'd felt like they'd really been in their own world, away from the past few months and away from who they really were. But she was there, she was Annie in his arms and even though she was cooling down she still felt alive to him.

“Thought you might try to eat me, there.” She teased, speaking against his chest.

He chuckled, body vibrating with the sound and shook his head. “Didn't even think about it. Well...”

She slapped his side and grinned up at him.

“No, really. I usually feel like... But not with you.”

“Probably 'cause I'm dead.”

“Probably 'cause you're Annie.”

Her grin grew wider and he almost didn't notice George at the door, he was so lost in it.

“You guys alright? It's been hours and Nina's freaking out- holy fucking shit.”

“George! Get out!” Annie shrieked and threw a pillow at his head.

George ducked and stayed gaping in the doorway. “Wow. Just. Wow.” 

“What's happened? Are they alri- Yeah, wow.” Nina came up behind him looking just as surprised.

Mitchell pulled the sheets up more and rolled his eyes. “Okay, seriously, folks, can a ghost and a vampire get on in peace, please?”

“You can get on just fine, apparently. Just fine.” George shook his head and went to close the door, pausing to smile. “Welcome home, Annie.”


End file.
